Un des leurs
by KarouF300
Summary: Kyle et cinquante autres Juifs étaient enfermés dans un camp de travail Nazi. Le cauchemar s'amplifia lorsqu'un anti-sémique nommé Cartman les joignit en tant que... prisonnier.


**Disclaimer **-- Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais bon, c'est la vie.

**Rating** -- T : Violence, sang, langage vulgaire, et sexualité.

**Pairing **: Cartman/Kyle

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**.**

**.  
**

Un groupe d'une cinquantaine d'hommes était assis au milieu d'une grande salle à manger aux couleurs délavées. Leur sueur rejetait une odeur pestilentielle dans l'air vicié. Tendus comme des cordes, les Juifs restaient aussi silencieux qu'il leur était possible de l'être. Ils observaient d'un regard livide leur répugnante assiette, effrayés de relever leurs pauvres yeux fatigués.

Un homme, habillé d'un uniforme nazi impeccable, criait des mots aiguisés dans nos oreilles tourmentées. Mon coeur se crispa lorsque le monstre agrippa rageusement le bras d'un de mes compagnons. Il le largua sur le sol abject avant de le frapper férocement de son pied. Il s'arma d'un bâton de métal, accroché à sa ceinture, et l'abattit sans pitié sur l'enfant. Le garçon serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer, en vain. À chacun des coups, je sentais tous les hommes de la salle sursauter. Un sourire sur son visage d'hypocrite, les cheveux entremêlés, le Nazi arrêta la torture.

"Putain que je vous déteste tous! Si je le pouvais, vous ferais disparaitre maintenant! Saleté de Juifs!"

Il prit son fusil et tira l'enfant malmené d'une balle dans la tête. Je bouchai aussitôt mes oreilles et fermai rageusement mes yeux embrouillés de larmes. Il n'y avait _rien à y faire_. Je ne pouvais que rester là à attendre et… _subir_.

Tous les jours, c'était la même histoire. Je me réveillais tôt le matin, je mangeais, je travaillais à l'extérieur au froid, je remangeais et je dormais. Chaque jour, la même ritournelle s'enclenchait. En fait, je ne m'en plaignais pas vraiment. N'était-ce pas de cette façon que la vie fonctionnait? De toute manière, je n'avais pas d'autre choix; je n'étais qu'un pauvre Juif dans ce drôle de monde qu'était celui des humains. Pour être honnête, travailler sans être payé ne me dérangeait pas. Ce qui me rendait de mauvaise humeur, c'était les conditions de travail. Ils nous mettaient toujours une forte pression sur les épaules. Ils nous frappaient comme de simples chiens et ils s'amusaient à nous insulter. Mais encore... tout ça, je pouvais le supporter. La chose à laquelle je n'arrivais pas à m'accoutumer, était le fait qu'ils nous faisaient du mal sans _aucune _bonne raison. Ils nous battaient, pas parce que nous étions de mauvais travailleurs ou parce que nous étions des fouteurs de trouble, ils le faisaient tout simplement parce que nous étions des Juifs. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison logique à tout ce bordel!

Assis au milieu de la table, je mangeais silencieusement mon plat défraîchi. J'avais rapidement remarqué que notre gardien nous surveillait d'un oeil distrait. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Je pouvais enfin détendre mes muscles tordus qui me faisaient tant souffrir. Mon frère secoua fébrilement mes minces épaules

"Kyle, je crois que notre cousin Kyle ne va pas bien du tout."

Je posai mes yeux sur le corps crispé de mon cousin. Son visage était pâle et des tâches pourpres teignaient ses joues. Sa tête tomba subitement sur la table. Je tendis rapidement mon bras vers lui pour le remuer.

"Hé! Kyle! C'est pas le moment pour dormir, tu vas te faire réprimander…"

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Un homme avec une cicatrice sur le nez haussa les épaules indifféremment.

"Il est mort," me lança-t-il.

Mon visage muta en une expression horrifique. Avant que je ne puise penser ou faire quoi que ce soit, j'entendis des cris bestiaux au loin. Tous tournèrent leur visage vers la porte principale.

"C'est un outrage! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas avec eux!"

"Ferme ta putain de gueule, Cartman! Il est trop tard pour les explications!"

"Putain de Juifs! Je les déteste et ils me haïssent! Pourquoi aurais-je voulu me salir les mains pour aider la cause de leur race?! Dis-moi, hein!?"

"C'est _trop_ tard!"

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, mais personne n'entra.

"Tu vas passer cette porte, Cartman."

"Pas question! Je veux parler au Général Berschlag maintenant!"

"C'est mon dernier avertissement."

"Un avertissement? Ha, ha, ha! Tu vas faire quoi? M'assommer avec ton bâton, moi, un Nazi tout comme toi? Parfait, vas-y. Lorsque je pourrai enfin parler au Général Berschlag, je pourrai lui expliquer à quel point ton incompétence t'as ramolli le cerveau!"

L'homme soupira devant l'entêtement non refoulé du traître. On entendit un coup de matraque, un cri, puis un sacre. Un homme obèse entra rageusement dans la salle. Ses cheveux bruns étaient emmêlés et son visage, rouge de colère. Le supérieur de notre gardien chuchota une dernière chose au nouveau prisonnier avant de nous lancer un regard mauvais. Il secoua la tête et disparut. Cartman resta debout, au devant de la salle, sans rien dire. Sa tête haute, son dos aussi droit qu'une barre et ses mains derrière son dos…. Il n'était pas qu'un simple Allemand. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux toute la fureur et l'outrage qu'on venait de lui infliger. Sentir qu'il fut un jour une personne de haute importance. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à baisser le regard sur nous, ce fut pour nous dévisager avec dégoût. Mon tour arriva rapidement. J'encrai mon regard sans émotion dans ses yeux noisette. Ses sourcils se froncèrent furieusement; j'avais commis un des pires pêchés. Mais il n'était pas question que je baisse les yeux devant un homme qui allait être des nôtres. Des pas lourds résonnèrent dans nos oreilles. Notre gardien entra. Fouetté par la réalité, je secouai la tête avant de reporter mon attention sur mon assiette.

"Il fallait que je le vois pour le croire, lança-t-il avec amusement. LE Éric Théodore Cartman enfermé dans MON camp. J'ai eu vent du crime que tu as commis. Une chose est sure, c'était une bien mauvaise idée."

"Comme je l'ai déjà mentionné plutôt, je ne suis pas l'homme que vous recherchez," grommela le Nazi au double menton.

"Les gens de ta race disent tous ça."

"Laisse-moi parler avec le Général Berschlag, qu'on en finisse. Je veux rentrer chez moi le plus rapidement possible," répliqua-t-il d'un calme étonnant. "J'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend."

"Au diable les bonnes manières et les yeux de chien battu, Cartman! Tous tes subordonnés savent ce que tu as fait et… tu le paieras! On te traitera comme n'importe quel autre déchet. Et si j'étais toi, j'apprendrais vite à être un bon petit Juif. Parce que je vais te crever avant la fin de la semaine. À partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus jamais croiser ton regard d'hypocrite. Jamais!"

Mais le nouveau détenu ne laissa pas de côté son orgueil et ne baissa pas le regard. On entendit un ricanement rauque. Je relevai le menton subtilement pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Le gardien arborait un sourire en coin; comme à chaque fois où il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose d'irréparable. J'avalai difficilement et mon coeur se mit à battre rapidement. Le visage d'Éric blêmit devant la froideur du gardien. Notre supérieur agrippa son bâton de métal et sauta offensivement sur l'autre homme. Le sang et les cris souillèrent la grande salle. Une longue bataille s'en suivit où chacun d'entre eux se battait au nom de leur propre orgueil. Il n'y eut cependant... qu'un seul vainqueur.

Fin du premier chapitre

_Quelle sera la réaction d'Éric et de Kyle lorsqu'ils s'adresserons la parole pour la première fois?_


End file.
